


Welcome to Winchester

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: 3D открытка, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Pop-Up Card, cardmaking, объемная открытка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Сувенирная карта из магазина «Kitten's House».
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Welcome to Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/4a/C921C3RZ_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/c6/zwVBd6Re_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/2a/HEttXMW0_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: цветная и белая бумага.  
> [ Исходники ](https://i.ibb.co/bFnwMDR/10.jpg)


End file.
